a Corney Grojband fanfic
by corneyredpanda
Summary: Laney has a crush on Corey, but he doesn't know. Corey has a crush on Laney, and she might have a clue. When a new girl, April O'Spring, walks into their lives, Corey ends up going out with April. Soon, he doesn't know what to do. Should he choose Laney or April?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first Grojband fanfic. please give me some feedback so i can improve my writing**.

**i won't upload ch. 2 until i get some comments!**

Laney woke up, feeling groggy from the lack of sleep. It was the first day of school, and she hadn't seen her friends since the beginning of summer. A newfound energy coursed through her as she remembered Corey. Laney got up and walked over to the bathroom, inspecting herself in the mirror. She was fifteen now, and she'd grown considerably over the months of summer. Her body was curved, and, well, her chest had grown, too. Her facial features were defined, and her baby fat had gone. In other words, she'd grown up.

Laney blushed, wondering how he would react when he would see her again. She imagined his adorable smile and excited eyes. She sighed and took a quick shower, brushing the tangles out of her short red hair. Laney looked at her alarm clock and let out a sharp breath. " Crap, it's 6:47! I'm gonna be late!" She quickly tugged on her favorite green black striped shirt, red skinny jeans, and black combat boots and ran to the kitchen. " I have to go now! Bye!" She yelled to her parents, grabbing a slice of toast as she ran out the door. She ran to the bus stop, where she found Corey, Kin, and Kon waiting. "Hey, guys!" she yelled, getting them to turn around.

"Lanes!" Corey greeted her as she ran up to them. He looked at her and his mouth went dry. "Well, we're gonna be freshman in Peaceville High," she said excitedly. "Y- yeah, it's gonna be great!" Corey said. "Hey, there's the bus!" he exclaimed, changing the subject. "Sit with me, Lanes?" he asked. "Sure, Core."

The band climbed aboard the bus and found seats enough for all of them. Corey sat at a window seat and patted the spot beside him so Laney could sit down. _"Wow," _he thought as she sat. _"She's really changed." _He kept stealing glances at her as he turned a pink color from blushing. "Um, Core? Your face is kinda pink," Laney observed. "Anything wrong?"

"N- no," he stammered, "It's a little hot on the bus, that's all." "Oh. Ok." They sat awkwardly and didn't say much of anything else on the ride to school. When they arrived, they received their schedule and compared them to each other. "Alright, let's see… Kin, you have art with me, Kon, you have geography and biology… and Lanes, you have everything with me!" he looked at her happily. "That's kinda creepy, but great!" Laney said enthusiastically. "We should probably get going now. I don't wanna be late to class on the first day of school." "Ok then, let's go," Corey said. "See you guys later!" he waved to Kin and Kon.

…

After their first three classes, biology, Spanish intro, and art, the four met up at lunch and sat at a table. "Well… high school's not as hard as I thought it would be," Laney said to start up a conversation.

"Are you kidding?" a girl said as she walked up to them. "Some of the classes are gonna be your hardest for the year." She walked up close to Corey and said, "You're pretty cute. What's your name?" "Uh, Corey," he replied, observing her chestnut colored hair and dark blue eyes. "Corey Riffin." She giggled. "Well, I'm April O'Spring. What's your schedule?" "Oh! Um," he rustled around in his pocket to find the sheet of paper. " I have biology, Spanish intro, art, geometry, geography, English, and gym." "I have English and Spanish intro with you. I'll see you then." Laney glared at April angrily as she walked away, scooting closer to Corey. "Okay," he mumbled as he flushed pink.

Laney looked at him uneasily. "Core, I don't think you should talk to that girl too much. She doesn't seem too… good for you." "Are you serious, Lanes? She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen!" She cringed at that comment. He sighed, lovestruck, with a dreamy look on his face. _"Of course, she's not beautiful like Laney."_ He jerked out of his train of thought. _"Beautiful like Laney? When did I start thinking that? I mean, I know I have a crush on her, but…."_ Corey blushed again, and Laney saw it as a crush on April.

She sighed, "I'm gonna get to class. See you there, Core." She packed up the rest of her lunch and left the three alone. He looked back at her, feeling somewhat guilty. Corey looked at Kin and Kon. "Was it something I said?"

**So? how was it? don't forget to comment!**

**BTW, can someone tell me how to upload another chapter? :P i am completely clueless of everything. tell me how to do it in comments :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here we go with chapter 2. hope you guys are as excited as i am!**

* * *

Laney walked down the empty hallway, thinking about Corey and April. "Why doesn't he like me? I've been his best friend since 5th grade!" She growled when she thought of April. "April O'Spring. What a stupid name!" she said aloud, surprising herself. She jumped when she heard a girl's voice. "You won't believe how many times I've heard that." Laney turned around and saw April. "Oh, April."

April walked closer to Laney. "You're Corey's little lackey, aren't you? Laurie, is it?" "Yeah, I'm Laney Penn, Corey's _best friend_."She responded, offended that the girl thought she was a _lackey_. "My apologies," she smirked, "but he'll never get with you." "What? Why would you think that?" "Oh, let's see," April said, walking around Laney. "Hmm… short puffy hair with split ends," she plucked out a strand and tossed it away. "Ow!" "Too much eyeliner," Laney raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "And furthermore… no form." "What?!" "You, my dear, are virtually imperfect. Especially for Corey."

"Wha- who are you to judge me?" Laney said angrily. "What do you know about Corey anyways?" "I admit: I don't know that much about him. What I do know is that he'd much rather go out with me than you. I mean, look at you! Compared to me, you'd have no chance." Laney saw red and clenched her fist. "Well, I'll see you later, Laney." April walked off, leaving Laney wanting to punch her in the gut.

_"How dare she-! I can't believe what she's trying to threaten me with!"_ Laney thought furiously as she stormed down the hallway to geometry. By the time she got there, she found Corey waiting for her. She plopped down in the seat beside him and sighed. "Hey Lanes, where were you?" he asked. "I thought for sure you'd get here before me, since you left before all of us." She sighed again and turned to him. "It's nothing. I just ran into a little trouble with April, that's all." "What? With April? How?" He asked. "I said it's nothing, Core! I'm fine, ok?" he looked at her, unsure. "Eh… alright. But if you need anything, you know you can tell me, right?" she looked straight in his eyes and smiled softly. "Yeah, Core. I know." Corey flushed a deep red at her smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Um… well, we're having rehearsals tonight, y'know, to make up for the time you missed with us. You're coming, aren't you?" "Of course! I wouldn't miss out it! Besides, I haven't been to one since the beginning of summer." "We've written some songs, but we can't perform them without you, Lanes." Corey grinned. "I've written some songs, too. I couldn't stop thinking about you guys." "I couldn't stop thinking about you, either." Laney's eyes widened. Corey realized what he said and blushed furiously. "I- I mean, I couldn't… um." "What I meant, Core, is that I couldn't stop thinking about you." "Yeah," he said softly. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

They soon remembered where they were and jerked their hands away to avoid getting in trouble. They'd sat side by side in every class for the rest of the year, and they didn't want to be separated now. The two glanced at each other from time to time, eyes meeting occasionally.

…

When it came to English, Corey and Laney sat by each other again, but this time, April sat the opposite of him. "Hi, Corey." "H-hi, April," he stammered. Laney frowned at the other girl, wishing she would go away and leave them alone. "So, what's up, April?" he asked. "Oh, nothing much. What about you?" "Eh… well, Lanes and I are gonna rehearse with the band after school."

"Core!" Laney hissed. "What? It's just rehearsals." "Wow, you have a band, Corey? That's great! Can I come and watch?" April acted surprised enough to convince him. "Sure, if you want." "Yay!" she clapped her hands together in false delight. "I can't wait!" Laney growled in anger. Then sighed. _"Whatever. Let her do what she wants. She'll never get to him anyways. Not while I'm here,"_ she thought.

…

Corey and Laney walked down to gym and waited. "So what are we supposed to do now?" "I guess we got here a little early, Core." The two walked around, clueless. "Hey!" They turned around and saw a middle aged woman running up to them. "What are you to doing here? Get to your dressing rooms!" "Yes ma'am!" they said, rushing off to the place she pointed to. They came to two doors and went their separate ways to change, coming back quickly. They sat together on the ground as everyone else came out. "Ok! I need everyone to find a partner, link arms, and stand up!"

Corey and Laney looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. They linked arms and stood up. Others began to stand, too, but they were one of the few who were opposite genders. "Ok! I hope you like your partner, 'cause y'all are gonna be partners for the rest of the year!" A few of the students groaned, but Corey and Laney grinned. "Great start of the year, huh, Core?" He smiled and squeezed her hand. " Yeah, Lanes. It's awesome."

* * *

**don't forget to leave comments so i can add chapter 3!**

**(sorry these are so short. :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three, see? thanks for the helpful comments, guys. i know this may seem like those high school drama things, but i'm not too sure... eh, oh well. maybe it'll turn out differently. :3 enjoy!**

* * *

The band got onto the bus, but unfortunately for Laney, April was there, too. Corey sat beside Laney on the bus, and April sat behind them. "So Corey." April began, getting a glare from Laney.

"What kind of music do you guys play?" "Rock and Roll, mostly. I'm on the electric guitar, Laney's got a bass, Kin plays the electric piano, and Kon plays the drums. We suck at writing lyrics, well, except for Lanes, but we can play great music."

"Wow, impressive. I can't wait to listen to you play." The two chattered on for the entire bus ride, leaving Laney as a third wheel. She frowned and crossed her arms, sinking deeper into her seat. The bus arrived to their stop and she tugged on his shirtsleeve, "Core, we're here! Let's go," she said. "Ok. You coming, April?" "Sure. Do you have someone who could drive me home?"

Laney jumped into the conversation. "Oh yeah! Trina still lives here, so she can drive you home. Yep, I bet you two would make the greatest of friends, April. Am I right, Core?" she chuckled and nudged his side. "Ha, ha, Lanes. That was real funny," he said sarcastically. He was startled when she looked hurt and chuckled nervously. April smirked at her behind his back. _"What are you doing, Lanes?"_ he thought. _"I don't want April to leave!" _

"Whatever," she sighed. "Let's just go." She grabbed her bulky backpack and lumbered down the teeny path. Corey shrugged at April, picked up his equally large backpack, and followed Laney, Kin, and Kon out of the bus. As soon as they got into the garage, Trina came out of her room and yelled at them to shut up. They ignored her, but April asked, "Who's that?" "That is my older sister, Trina," Corey replied. "Just ask her for a ride home." "Alright."

April walked up the stairs and knocked on Trina's door. "What do you want, Cor- Oh. Who're you?" "I'm April. Listen, I have something to tell you." Trina growled in frustration. "You better make it quick." She let the new girl in and sat on her bed. "So, what do you want?" "I want a ride home." "No." April sighed.

"Also, I want to tell you something about your brother." Trina's attention perked up. "In school, I'm sometimes known as the couple's crusher. I find couples and break them apart for my own fun."

"So?" Trina shrugged. "What does that have to do with my brother?" April grinned. "Well, I've noticed that your little brother seems to have a crush on his red- haired friend, and she feels the same. Neither want to admit it, but I know they're gonna get together soon. I want your help to break apart their friendship."

Trina scoffed in annoyance. "As if I would help you. I'll watch behind the scenes to see what you're doing. If it's good enough, I'll help. If it isn't, I won't." "Sounds like we got a deal," April replied. "Can you still give me a ride home?" "Uh, no. As much as I hate my brother, I'm not gonna help someone destroy his love life. I'll watch behind the scenes."

April was disappointed, and Trina almost felt sorry for her. Not. "I'll still give you a ride home," she added. "Thanks, Trina," she said mischievously. She walked down the stairs to find the band already practicing. April clapped, "Wow! Good job, guys!" Laney frowned at her. "Thanks, April," Corey said. The same thing went on and on until April had to go home. She waved to Corey from inside the car and began to tell his sister all about her plans.

…

Laney cast a sideways glance at Corey, who looked lovestruck. She sighed heavily and went back inside the garage, strumming a few notes on her bass. She sat down on the old leather couch and the rest of the guys followed. "Isn't April great?" Corey sighed in a daze.

"Well, she is really pretty," Kon commented. "Yeah," Kin agreed. "I don't think she's all that perfect, guys. She seems pretty suspicious to me," Laney said, trying to drop hints of what April wanted to do.

Corey snapped out of his trance. "Are you kidding me, Lanes? She's pretty, she's smart, and she knows how to treat a guy right." Laney felt that he'd listed all of her own qualities. "Plus, she's the first girl to set foot in my garage other than my mom and Trina and her friend. Laney's heart broke and sank to the ground.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better, Core," she growled to herself. He was always poking jokes at her about being a guy. Sometimes she felt he was doing it for a specific reason for himself, but most of the time, it killed her mood.

She growled and sank deeper into the couch, feeling miserable. Corey didn't notice of course, since he was daydreaming about April. She got up and put her bass back on the stage, walking back to the guys. "I think I'm gonna get going now," she announced unhappily.

"What? Why? We haven't even done our homework yet!" he said. "Core! We don't have homework! It's the first day of school," she exclaimed. "Oh, right." He remembered.

He walked over to her and poked her on the nose. "Ok, see you tomorrow, Lanes." Normally, Laney's heart would have fluttered and her eyes would get all big and shiny, but with all the April stuff today, she just wasn't in the mood for much. She waved him off saying, "Yeah… see ya." She walked glumly back to her house, leaving Corey confused. "Did I say something wrong again?" he scratched his head skeptically. _"Usually she gets all cutesy and happy if I do that. Why didn't she get like that now?"_

* * *

**__again, please tell me what you think! i cannot express this enough. thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**oh mah gawd guys chapter four. you guys are gonna, like, faint and junk.**

**naaaaawwww, just jokin! but there is a little romance between Laney and Corey, if you know what i mean. smooch smooch.**

**well, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

For the next few months, Laney was constantly bugged by April's flirting with Corey and his ignorance of Laney's feelings. It was now Christmas break, and Corey had scheduled a gig at a Christmas party for the band. "Ok, guys, I think we're all set," Corey said after their last rehearsal before the party. "We've got all our songs perfect and our instruments have been finely tuned." Laney drifted off into her daydreams and tuned out the conversation.

_"Good thing April won't be here for the rest of the break. I can't wait to hang out with MY Corey."_

_ Laney walked into the vast space of the ballroom where the party was going to be held. She wore a light green dress with snowflake images imprinted onto it. "Wow," she breathed as she took in the entire area filled with winter themed decorations._

_ She stepped into the center of the dance floor, where she didn't notice a boy standing behind her. She bumped into the boy and turned around quickly, trying to apologize, when she realized it was Corey. He was clad in a white suit and a baby blue shirt underneath. His hair was slicked back, and he had an ice blue tie. "Hi, Lanes," he said, taking her hand. _

_ "Core," she breathed. "I love you, Laney. I always have." "I love you too, Corey." She looked up and saw mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Corey noticed it too and moved towards her, bending over slowly. Laney began to lean in and just before their lips met, _**"LANES!"**

Laney jerked out of her daydream to find the guys staring at her. "Did you hear what I said, Lanes?" Corey asked. "We have to meet here at 5:30 pm tomorrow for practice, Core. I heard you." "Ok, then." He shrugged. "Well, meeting's over. You guys can head out." " Ok," Kon said. He stopped in his tracks. "Oh my gawd, guys! I just realized tomorrow's Christmas eve!" "Oh, yeah! It is, isn't it?" he turned to Laney in question.

She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You really didn't know? Sometimes you guys can be so clueless," she said, punching Corey on the arm playfully. He wrapped an arm around her neck and gave her a noogie. "Well, I can't remember everything, fella!" He let go of her and he patted down her hair. He chuckled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm gonna go hit the hay," he yawned. He walked up the stairs and into his room.

"We'd better go too, guys. Don't wanna bother sleeping beauty there," she said sarcastically, pointing up to Corey's bedroom. She walked out of his garage. "See you guys later." As she walked home, she pondered on what he was planning to do.

…

The next day, Laney, Kin, and Kon met up in Corey's garage for rehearsals two hours before the gig. Corey was already there, strumming his guitar when they arrived. "Hey guys," he said, walking up to them. "What's in the bag, Lanes?" "Oh, it's just the clothes I'm gonna change into. It's a semiformal party, remember?"

"Right. Well, let's get started." Laney set her bag onto the couch and went up on stage with the rest of the band to start practice. Thirty minutes before they had to leave, Laney spoke up. "I'm gonna go change now. We have to leave in thirty minutes, so you guys better go, too."

She went into the bathroom and took her time to change her clothes. The guys changed in the garage and waited for her to come out. The door creaked open, and Corey turned around to see what Laney would wear. He gasped to himself when he saw her. She wore a lightly colored turquoise dress that cut off at her knees with white boots that came up to her calves. The dress hugged her body and showed off her curves, and her hair was clipped back with a small white snowflake bow.

"Oh, my little Laney looks like a little snowflake!" Kon sobbed and hugged her tightly. "You look so pretty, Laney," Kin sniffed, wiping off a stray tear. Corey did a double take and swallowed, trying to moisten his dry throat. "W-wow, Lanes," he managed, trying not to let his voice crack as he felt himself blush. "You look great." She looked at him in surprise. She didn't think he'd say anything. "Really?" she asked. He grinned and patted her head. "Really."

She smiled and blushed. "Thanks." "Okay, guys," Corey said, "let's get going so we can rock this party!" His mom drove them to the ballroom and reminded him to not forget anything. They went into the building and gasped. The ballroom was smothered with white snowflake decorations. He turned to Laney, "Hey Lanes, you match the decorations!" She lifted an eyebrow jokingly. "That's hilarious, Core." They went backstage and set up their equipment. The deejay signaled them to go onstage to get on with their performance and they ran out to their audience.

They played all the way through their song list, and by the time they were done, they were out of breath and the crowd was cheering wildly for them. Many guys were calling for Laney, making Corey jealous. He placed an arm around her shoulder and drew her close, making her blush, while sending out a signal for the guys to back off. They bowed to their audience and walked backstage.

"That was great, guys! Nice job on the last one," a man said, walking up to them. "If you want, you can stay for a while and party for a while." "Sure," Corey said, shaking his hand. "Kon! Kon! There's a cheese table out there!" Kin said to his brother excitedly. "Alright! We'll meet up with you two later," Kon winked, following Kin out the door. Laney and Corey looked out the door, only to find the twins stuffing their faces with cheese.

"Typical Kin and Kon," Laney said as she walked out the door. Corey caught up to her and walked alongside her. "Sooo… what do you wanna do?" he asked her. Laney looked up to him. "Honestly, I don't know. Wanna get some punch?" she suggested. "Ok," he shrugged. They went to the bowl and Corey got a cup for himself and Laney. They stood around, not really doing much of anything except sipping their drinks and standing by each other awkwardly.

Kin and Kon passed by them, farting green clouds of gas every few seconds. "I'd look up if I were you," Kin said to Laney. The brothers stumbled along towards the cake as Corey and Laney looked up. They blushed as they realized what it was. A thin stem of mistletoe, complete with lush, green leaves and snow-white berries was tied to the doorway with a silk red bow. "Uh… um…" Laney stammered, "Do you wanna…?" she asked him hopefully.

He stared into her eyes, filled with energy. "I never back down from a challenge," he said softly, leaning down towards her. _"Yes, yes, yes!"_ Laney thought as their faces drew together slowly. Corey was filled with excitement and his heart began to beat rapidly as he closed his eyes. Their lips met for the first time, and they felt a jolt of electricity between them. It was a simple, innocent kiss, but filled with so much emotion.

They pulled apart after a few seconds, both blushing a bright red as they stared into each other's eyes. They came closer for another kiss, but Kin and Kon came between them, giggling crazily. "That was pretty cute, guys!" Kin said in a high-pitched voice. "Yeah! You two should get together," Kon hugged them tightly. "What's wrong with your voice? Are you drunk?" Laney squeaked. "Nawwwww," Kin replied happily. "We just ate a lot of cake and cheese and sucked in helium from, like, ten balloons, that's all," Kon burped. "Maybe it's time to go home," Corey said, pushing himself and Laney from the two.

"Okay, we'll wait for you at the entrance," Kon said, stumbling around. "… That was kinda weird," Corey commented, staring after the twins. Laney looked up at him when he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. She smiled up at him. "That was my first kiss," she said softly. "Mine too," he replied. They held hands until they got outside, where they separated them so his mom wouldn't notice.

They dropped Kin and Kon off first, then Laney. "Bye Lanes," Corey said, smiling at her. "See ya, Core," she waved, entering her house. Laney ran up to her room, flopping onto her bed. She let out a long breath and blushed when she remembered the events that occurred. _"Maybe he really does love me,"_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

…

Corey walked up the stairs to his own bedroom and sat on his bed, thinking about Laney. He blushed furiously and lay down. _" I know it now. I'm in love with Laney. But does she love me back?"_ he shook his head, thinking he would never be good enough for her. _"She deserves someone better. I still hope she loves me, though."_

* * *

**well? well? didja faint? JK, guys. i'll get chapter five in soon, but i'm not too sure. i'll be gone for a week, sooooo, yeah. thanks for reading!**

**also, DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT. i don't mean to be annoying, but, eh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys. i know this chapter is kinda short. i haven't had time to write much, so here you go.**

* * *

Laney walked to Corey's house the next day, shivering from the cold. It was Christmas day, and she'd bought gifts for all of them. She knocked on the garage door, hoping they'd open it quickly enough so she wouldn't freeze. She found Corey looking out the small window and saw his eyes light up.

He opened the garage door, large enough for Laney to pass through. "Hey, Lanes! Merry Christmas!" he greeted and hugged her. Laney was filled with warmth and widened her eyes. "Hey! If you guys are done hugging, can you close the door? You're letting out all the warm air!" Kin smirked, happy that the two would finally get together.

"Oh, sorry," Corey said, quickly pulling himself out of the embrace and pulled down the door with a clang. He brought Laney to the couch, where the four sat together. "I got presents for you guys," she said, grinning. "So did I!" Kin said. "Me too," Kon smiled. "Me three," Corey finished. "Why don't we trade?" he insisted.

They gave each other their presents and opened them up. Laney opened up Corey's present last and gasped. It was a black-chained necklace with a green bass charm dangling off the end.

"Core!" she exclaimed, wide-eyed. "You like it Lanes? It took a while to find," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I… I love it. I hope I don't sound too cheesy," she said, blushing. He grinned at her and opened the present she gave him. He held it up for all of them to see. It was a dog tag with their band logo and his name on it.

"Lanes, where did you get this?" he said. "There's more inside, y'know." She replied. He dug through the crinkled paper and found a brand new guitar pick, with their band logo on it, like the dog tag. "Thanks, Lanes. These are great," he put the dog tag around his neck and she did the same with his.

For the rest of the day, the band played around with their instruments, talked, and hung out. At the end of the day, they were stuffed with candy and s'mores. "We'll see you later, Corey." Kin and Kon said as they stumbled out the door, leaving Laney and Corey alone. He scooted towards her on the couch and placed his hand over hers. Laney looked up at him in surprise.

"Core?" "Uhmm… about yesterday, was it… ok?" he asked her quietly. She blushed and stuttered, "Oh! I, um, I kinda… um, yeah." She stood up suddenly, feeling very awkward. "Well, thanks for having me over, Corey, it was really fun. Bye," she said, barging out the door. Corey jumped up in surprise.

"Lanes, wait!" But she was already gone. He closed the door and sat on the couch. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you ask her about the kiss? I should've just left it alone!"_ he thought, hitting his head with his fist. _"Geez, I hope I didn't make anything too awkward between us. Does she even care about me that way?"_

…

Laney ran home, feeling immensely guilty and stupid. _"Why did I do that? Why did I run away!? Coward! You should have told him how you felt!" _she thought angrily, wishing she hadn't run away from Corey. She pushed her firetruck red hair out of her face and sighed heavily. "I… I don't know how he feels about me… but I think I might have a clue…" she said to herself. She brought a hand up to her chest and fingered the cold charm.

"I definitely could've handled that better." She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. She quickly went into her house and went to her room. Laney looked around, and sat on her bed, observing the hot pink walls cluttered with posters of the band, teenage celebrities, and animals. Her unicorn themed room was decorated with stuffed animals and rainbow.

She smacked her palm to her face and pulled out her own diary that had leather covering. She snapped a pen out of her desk and began to write about what happened yesterday and what she did today. After she finished, she felt stupid as she was reminded of her actions to Corey. _"I never should've done that."_

* * *

**yeah, this chapter wasn't all that great. :/ i'll try to get ch.6 in soon. don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**i know i haven't uploaded anything for a long time, so here you go!**

* * *

Christmas break ended, and everyone went back to school. Laney still felt a little awkward towards Corey. _"Maybe I should just stop worrying about it. I mean, it's just the past. You can't change the past."_ She thought as she sat by him on the bus.

"Hey, Core," she turned to him. He smiled at her. "Hi, Lanes." He felt his cheeks grow warm and turned away, looking down. She noticed his lack of attention and asked him why. "Oh, it's nothing," he responded. "Just trying to get used to waking up early again." She nodded in agreement and leaned against the seat. He cast a sideways glance at her and saw she was pretty tired, too.

Laney was dozing off by the time they got to school, so Corey woke her up. He shook her shoulders gently, quietly saying, "Lanes. Lanes! Wake up, we're here!" "Wha…?" she mumbled, her eyes opening wide when she saw how close he was to her face. She blushed and he backed up a bit.

"Come on, Lanes! We gotta go," he said, handing her backpack to her. She slung it over her right shoulder and muttered thanks before following him out. They walked side by side in the hallways, avoiding large groups of people until they got to their class. The rest of the day was really awkward between Corey and Laney. Every time he would talk to her, she would be reminded of what she did and wouldn't talk much, even when they had their classes with April.

_"Wow,"_ April thought. _"I haven't done anything yet, and they're not even speaking to each other. Maybe I'll keep him to myself just to torture her…" _she thought devilishly. She proceeded to talk to Corey the entire time, during classes and lunch, and noticed Laney didn't seem to care. She didn't come to their band practice so she wouldn't bother what was already happening between the two.

Kin and Kon followed Laney and Corey into his garage and got to their instruments. _"They've been acting really odd,"_ Kin thought, sending his brother a telepathic message. _"I know, right? It's like they're trying to avoid each other," _Kon responded, looking at them skeptically. _"Why don't we observe them throughout practice? Maybe then we'll see what's wrong." _Kin suggested, glancing over to him. _"Good idea, bro. Let's do that."_ They brofisted mentally.

Before they began practice, Laney spoke up. "Guys, I have an announcement. I just got us a gig at homecoming!" she said excitedly, bringing up the moods of everyone else. "Are you serious, Lanes?" "Yeah! We're the opening act! We're gonna need five or more songs for this, and I have some we could use."

"This is great! We need to start now!" he picked her up and swung her around in a hug. They heard Kin and Kon snickering and stopped abruptly, coughing awkwardly. "Well, then, let's go!" Laney said as she picked up her bass.

They practiced a couple of tunes before they got bored. "I dunno, guys, Corey said. "Some of the songs we picked are kinda boring." "Why don't we use mine? I've got a couple, remember?" They crowded around her and looked into her journal.

"Wow. These look pretty good. Let's try them out." They ran through them and chose the ones they wanted, which was pretty much their whole list. "So, we've got So What, Just Give Me a Reason, My Life, I'm Still Standing, and Pressure. Want anymore?" "What about our theme song?" Corey suggested. "Oh, yeah! Let's do that one, too." She added it onto the list.

"Well, I think that's a good amount of songs we've got. It'll do." The band played through all the songs, creating additional melodies and lyrics. When practice was over, Kin and Kon talked about Corey and Laney.

"I think Corey likes Laney." Kin said as they walked down the street. "I think Laney likes Corey." They realized what they just said. "Corey and Laney like each other, but they don't know it!" they whispered in delight. "Dude, we have got to get them together." "I know, but how?" Kon asked. "I mean, if they don't know, then it'll be harder."

"Maybe if we got rid of April, it'd be easier. Think about it. Whenever April's around, Corey doesn't pay much attention to Laney and she ends up being miserable. If we took April out of the picture, he'd listen to Laney a lot more." Kin answered.

"Gee, I dunno about that. I mean, he's pretty into April." Kon shrugged. "What about this: we can get Corey to sing a song for a special someone by himself, and he'll realize he likes Laney instead!" Kin exclaimed. "Oh mah gawd, dude. That's awesome!"

They high-fived and ran home, excited by their plan.

* * *

**so? i know i haven't been doin so well... eh. i'll try to finish up ch. 7! i'm pretty busy, guys. **

**don't forget to review!**


	7. author's note :(

**sorry guys, but i won't be able to upload for a while due to schoolwork. **

**i'm so sorry. i'm pretty bummed about it, too. :(**

**i'll try to upload soon!**


End file.
